


lovers and friends

by manbunjon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Kink, Strength Kink, ben has big thighs and we ALL like it, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: From the very first moment the words had escaped him, Ben knew had realised his mistake. He had thought he had seen her face fall from the corner of his eye, but by the time he had turned back to her, his eyes desperate, trying to explain without word that he had not wanted Snoke to know the truth of his great affection for her, there was nothing upon her face but the same brilliant smile as always.They were just words, after all. As fake as the rest of the night had been, when he had been forced to smile and rub elbows with the men and women of First Order that he hated most of all. Surely she had seen through them. Surely knew how he felt about her, how he would have given her anything, everything.But now— when his cock was agonisingly hard and his body was brimming with a pleasure that danced just out of reach, and her eyes were flooded with mischief and lust and an ease he did not feel— they seem to have been the worst he could have said.





	lovers and friends

He groaned, clasping the hands held behind his back so tightly that they began to ache. He wanted to close his eyes, to block out the sight before him in an attempt to keep from overwhelming himself, but he couldn't, for even in his infinite discomfort Ben Solo didn't want to miss a single moment of her like this. 

Rey had seated herself comfortably in his lap, her legs folded under her so that her thighs could bracket his hips. Her arms were draped loosely around his neck, pulling herself closer, so her chest was pressed flush against his. She could feel how rapidly his heart was beating, his cheat heaving as though he had just returned from a long and taxing jog.

He had stilled beneath her completely as she dragged herself against him, draping her arms and legs around him as though he were the only thing tethering her to this earth. He could feel the unrelenting heat of her body, her warm tongue and soft mouth, her roiling chest, but most of all, the heat that pooling between her parted thighs, the way her warm cunt pressed to his belly taking his breath away. 

She leaned back in his lap and nearly lost her balance and fell from the great armchair, her hands flying to his broad shoulders to steady herself, and the hands still held behind his back twitched to do the job for her. 

She rolled her hips against his, his cock having settled beneath her legs to drag along the seam of her cunt and he gasped, leaning forward to bury his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. His blood hummed insatiably, practically singing for her touch, and even in his silence she seemed to know exactly. 

Her lips were so soft, her tongue tracing along his bottom lip as she asked for entrance, his lips parting so that she could properly taste the desperation and desire on his tongue. He moaned softly, cheeks flushing at the display of weakness, for he had so thoroughly tried to act as though he were unaffected by this game she had begun. 

But he knew she saw through him. Saw the way his eyes had blown wide with dark lust, his lips swollen from where his teeth had dug nervously into them, his leg jumping with an abundance of nervous energy, and, as her hips began to roll forward against his, all thoughts of weakness were pushed to the back of his mind, for there was nothing left in his mind but thoughts of kissing her, touching her, fucking her. 

"God." Ben breathed, his voice practically pleading, his soft lips blowing out in frustration. His dark eyes were hooded and dark as they raked over her, watching as she began to move against him, dragging her hips over his. "I want you so bad, baby." 

Rey smiled genially, and despite the air of nonchalance she tried to convey, he could see the way her cheeks reddened slightly at the words. 

She crossed her arms over her belly and lifted her shirt up over her head, Ben sucking in a sharp breath, his mouth watering at the sight of such a smooth expanse of skin so close to him. He ached to draw his tongue across the dusting of freckles spreading over her tanned skin like constellations, to count them and mark them and tell her how they were more beautiful than stars. 

She discarded the modest top, leaving nothing beneath but perfectly un-modest lingerie in the darkest shade of crimson not technically black. "Have you had that on all night?" he asked, swallowing the dryness building in his throat. He felt all the more foolish now, knowing how many hours had passed without him touching her— especially when he knew she looked like this. "Its...its..."

Rey bobbed her head up and down, pulling away from him so that his lap felt suddenly cold without her great warmth. "Do you like it?" she asked, shimmying out of her long skirt to reveal a matching pair of underwear that had been hidden beneath. She gave him a spin, the way her arse stuck out toward him as she removed her tights making his hands twitch for her, but he didn't dare move them for fear of finding himself in more trouble than he was already in. "I bought it for you. I was waiting until we got home so you could tear it off me."

"God." he choked. "Sweetheart you're so....You look so-" but he couldn't find the words to properly describe her portentous beauty, so he let his eyes speak instead, staring so intently that she shivered as his gaze raked over her. 

"It would be so easy to rip," Rey said, setting herself back in his lap, turning so that she was seated upon his firm thigh. She snapped the band of her bra against her shoulder to show how thin it was. "You're so strong, baby. It would barely take you any effort for you."

The praise made him keen, and he flexed beneath the hands she ran along his upper arms, suddenly desperate to show her how strong he truly was, how easy he could handle her, how completely he could protect her. 

"I was waiting all night for you to take me home." she breathed, her hands sliding down his chest, fingertips gently slipping beneath the lapels of his shirt, so warm it felt as though they had branded him. She shifted slightly so that her her legs could part further, and Ben moaned at the sight of a spot of wetness against the leg of his trousers. 

"To carry me inside and throw me down on the bed like you always do, like you know I like. You carry me like I don't weight anything. You could do that, baby, couldn't you?" she asked, her eyes seeming suddenly so large and deep that he could easily drown in them. 

Ben nodded frantically, desperate to show her that he could, desperate for her to let him try. 

She moaned at the words and the sensation, shifting so that she could bear down upon his thigh. "It would feel so good. To feel your arms around me. Your weight on top of me when your cock pushed into me—" she moaned again, grinding against him. Ben groaned, trying to angle his cock so that it was beneath her, to little avail. "So solid and heavy. Ben, I think you could crush me if you wanted to."

He bobbed his head weakly, his cock so hard that it was nearly painful. "I could." he gritted, pitching his voice as low as he knew he liked, relishing in the sight of the shiver that ran through her. She jerked her hips erratically against his thigh, the hitching of her breath showing that she was close to her peak, and the sight of the love of his life getting off the thighs he had always found far too large was one of the most beautiful Ben had ever seen. 

"But I wouldn't." he promised, bouncing his leg a little so that she could find further friction against him. "I would never-"

"I know baby." Rey interrupted, kissing him deeply, her lips smiling against his. It was contagious, and soon enough he was smiling too, even as his cock twitched, desperate for attention, desperate for relief from this delicious torment. "You'd never hurt me. You only want me to feel good." he nodded along, desperate to show her that yes he did, yes he was desperate to make her feel good. 

She dropped her forehead against his and her mouth slipped from his as she began to tremble, an orgasm pulling through her so completely that he could feel it too, the vibration of her moans spreading through his chest deliciously. 

"I want to make you feel good too, baby." she promised, hips twitching through the aftershocks of her orgasm before she shifted, seating herself fully on his lap, so that his aching cock fell between her long legs. "Do you feel good now?"

"Yes." he groaned. Despite the embarrassingly short time that had passed since she touched him, he was close. But he was passed embarrassment now, too far gone into the chasm of pleasure to care how little time had gone by. "It feels so good. You feel so—" he let out a rasping moan, long and low. " — so good. I'm so...I'm really...I'm going to—" 

Rey stilled, standing from his lap and pulling away too quickly for him to reach out for her. His hips made to follow, seeking her warmth and her softness and coming up jarringly empty. He gasped loudly, horrified, watching as his orgasm danced away too quickly for him to chase after it. 

"What—" he spluttered, a desperate whine bursting from the back of his throat at the loss of contact. 

"Oh baby." she said, clicking her tongue at him and doing him the courtesy of looking sad. 

But there was mischief glinting behind her eyes, shining where he could plainly see it, and all at once he realised what she was doing. "Friends don't help other friends come." she said, looking faux chagrined. "And we're just _friends_ right. After all, that's what you told your boss..."

"I—" he interrupted, trying to explain himself, trying to explain his reasoning. His hips twitched in the air, hands grasping at nothingness. He wasn't even sure his brain was working anymore.

From the very first moment the words had escaped him, Ben had realised his mistake. He thought he had seen her face fall from the corner of his eye, but by the time he had turned back to her, his eyes desperate, trying to explain without word that he had not wanted Snoke to know the truth of his great affection for her, there was nothing upon her face but the same brilliant smile as always. 

He hadn't thought much of it for the rest of the party, not even when she had agreed to a dance with Hux, even though he knew for a fact that Rey hated the man, and she hadn't pulled away from the red haired bastard, even when his tiny, pasty hands had slid down her back and toward the arse Ben had spent the previous night marking with his kisses. 

They were just words, after all. As fake as the rest of the night had been, when he had been forced to smile and rub elbows with the men and women of First Order that he hated most of all. Surely she had seen through them. _Surely_ she knew how he felt about her, how he would have given her anything, everything. 

But now— when his cock was agonisingly hard and his body was brimming with a pleasure that danced just out of reach, and her eyes were flooded with mischief and lust and an ease he did not feel— they seem to have been the worst he could have said.

His orgasm was just a memory now, faded completely and leaving his body buzzing with tension he wondered if he would ever be rid of now. All the while Rey watched him, her beautiful eyes narrowed, a smirk playing at her lips. She thin fingers skated across her body, cupping her breasts through the thin scrap of lace she called a bra, and as she returned to his lap Ben could feel how wet she was, and it gave him some semblance of relief. 

"Friends don't kiss each other." she said, her loose hair sweeping over his shoulders as she bent her head to press her lips to his, kissing him with all the gentility of a woman who had not just denied him what could have been one of the greatest orgasms of his life. "Not here..." she kissed his neck, her teeth grazing over the skin that was still marked by the reddish bruise of her last love bite. He shivered from head to toe, the hands behind his back grasping at the legs of his chair hard enough to make the wood creak. "And definitely not here." she continued, her small fingers working at the buttons of his shirt, parting the fabric so that she could plant a set of warm, open mouthed kisses across his firm chest, her tongue swirling over his pebbled nipple, her tongue so wet and warm that he felt the touch all the way down to his toes. 

She slid off his lap again and Ben groaned loud enough that the sound echoed off the walls of the penthouse, but just as he was about to complain she sank to her knees before the leather armchair, and the sight was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. 

He cursed every word he had ever said, despising every word he had ever uttered instead of using the breath to announce their relationship to anyone who would listen. He would say anything, promise anything, do anything, if she would just _touch_ _him_. 

She looked up at him from between the legs he parted to accommodate her, her hands stroking languidly down the span of the thick thighs that strained beneath his dress pants, her fingertips running over the mark of wetness she had left behind. "—and friends most certainly do not kiss here." she finished, pressing her lips to the head of his cock.

He jerked so hard that for a moment Ben feared he might slide out of his chair, the way her warm breath ghosted over his aching cock even through the layers of fabric driving him mad with temptation and lust and endless, insatiable desperation. His hips twitched, his cock seeking purchase in her mouth, but she had him pinned, her hands pressing down and keeping him still. 

"You see, I don't think we're friends, Ben." Rey continued, and when he did not answer right away she pulled back. He nearly roared in frustration, his hips following as she rocked back on her heels. When his eyes fluttered open again he found she was already meeting his eye, her eyes so full of desire and mischief and lust that he could almost spend then and there. 

"What do you think, baby?" she asked, turning her head to press her cheek against his thigh, the lazy breath she blew out making his cock twitch. "Are we friends? Friends like you and Poe? Friends like Finn and I?"

"No." he growled, more animal than man. 

He could have yelled with frustration, could have jumped to his feet and pinned her to the floor and rutted against her until he was breathless and sated, but he didn't, for seeing her open up this way had driven him wild, unlocking something within him he had not expected— and he liked it. Liked the games and the denial and the way she had so easily taken charge of him.

"We're not friends." he barked, surging up against her. "You're _mine_ and I'm yours. Only yours, _always_ yours. Rey, I don't want anyone else, not ever. Just you, _only_ you."

Rey smiled at him then, and it was like the sun was crowning on a new day. 

She leaned across him, her hands smoothing down his strong forearms and to the hands still held behind his back, pulling them free from their invisible bonds.

Her lips were upon his again, and as soon as her touch returned, so did the warmth in his belly, extortionate heat coiling in his lower belly and blooming down toward his cock, the desperate edge that was now present in her touch proving she was not as unaffected as he had once thought. 

Ben was on his feet before he could even breath a word of warning, pulling her up into his arms as he crossed toward the far wall, his body taking control over his brain. He was not gentle as he removed the layers of clothing still separating them, and the air was rent by the sound of ripping fabric as her lingerie was messily discarded, to little protestation from either. He would buy her another, would buy her anything, everything, so long as she would look at him again like she was now, all warmth and desperation and syrupy sweetness. 

He guided her long legs around his waist as he walked, his fingers working at his belt, and in a flash he had her pressed to the far wall, caged beneath his firm body and happily so. Ben could feel the heat of her core against him, the wetness between her thighs only growing at the metallic sound of a belt being discarded, and for a fraction of a moment she wondered if he would punish her for her naughtiness. But there was no time for that now, not when she could feel her orgasm edging toward her slowly without even a single touch from him. 

"God, sweetheart." he moaned, his hips rolling against hers as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside, so that there was nothing between them but time. 

He pressed her to the wall, parting her legs further, and pushed into her, the wetness hiding between her thighs proving he did not need to take his time with claiming her. Rey took him to the hilt with an mellifluent moan, the sound vibrating through his chest, and before he would even acclimate to the near overwhelming pleasure of being inside of her again, her back was arching off the wall, the grip of her legs tightening as she pulled him closer still, and she was so warm and tight and loving that he knew he could not last much longer.

Ben propped her against the wall, sitting her upon his knee so that she did not slide down as he moved one of his arms from around her. His strong fingers slid between her legs to bring about the pleasure he knew she deserved after such a taxing night, pressing over her clit in tight circles just firmly enough to leave her writhing, pinned pleasurably between his body and the wall as she went so incredibly taut that he feared she might snap like a string pulled too tight.

It was mere moments before Ben began to shout with the strength and magnitude of the orgasm that curled through him, his body happily pitching into the pleasure of his long-awaited peak, and he chanted her name like a prayer, lavishing in the song made by the moans he coaxed from her lips as she sank against him. 

He held her through the course of her aftershocks, cradling her gingerly against him as she sank to his chest, boneless and replete, her body too exhausted to support her own weight. The kiss he leaned forward to claim was stolid, without the all-consuming desperation of his first, and without the edge and fluster of those previous. 

Ben carried her back to the couch that had so often become the backdrop of their lovemaking, tucking her into his side. They lay together for a long while, all heaving breath and slow kisses and sated, fatigued bodies, only deigning to move when the breeze that billowed through the open balcony doors turned cool and Rey began to shiver, Ben leaning forward to pull the blanket down from the back of the sofa and over their drowsy bodies. 

She hummed in contentment, lying her head upon his firm chest so that she could hear the uneven beating of his heart. She pressed her lips to the long scar on his breast, the expression of love so tender and soft that Ben was nearly overwhelmed by the urge to throw himself to his knees and beg her to stay by his side forever, to marry him, to let him spend the rest of his life showing her that they were so much more than friends. 

He looked down at her through bleary, half-lidded eyes, watching as she brushed a strand of dark hair from his face and tucked it tenderly behind the ears he found too large, but she found perfectly suited for the rest of his handsome face. 

"Ben." she trilled, her voice vibrating through his chest as he kissed each of her cheeks and nuzzled the tip of her nose with his. She rolled her hips against his playfully, cheeks pink from exertion. "I think you may be the very best friend I've ever had."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/jewishbensolo) or [tumblr! 💕](http://oberynmartell.tumblr.com)
>
>> 


End file.
